


Trepidation and Fascination

by keir



Series: Kinktober 2018 [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Dominance, Lingerie, M/M, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-21 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16584218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: Lance isn't so sure about the new kink his Master wants to try out, but Shiro is always pushing his sub's boundaries, and sometimes the unexpected can lead to a very good time.





	Trepidation and Fascination

"You put them on for me?" Shiro asked, back still turned to him as he set something up on the dresser.

"Yes, sir," he said as he perched on the edge of the bed. His Master was already naked, his backside beautiful; Lance would never tire of looking at it. Shiro liked to be naked when it was just the two of them, and Lance always wondered how he didn't feel vulnerable, but the other man was simply extremely confident.

Shiro finally moved and Lance could see what he had laid out: in a neat row were a bunch of metal rods of varying thicknesses, the shape of them typically straight, but some were curved here and there. Lance let out a shaky breath at the sight of them. His Master put a finger under his chin and tipped his face up. "You can say no."

"If I do, you'll punish me," Lance said with a pout.

"True," Shiro conceded. "But it won't involve them."

Lance bit his tongue lightly between his teeth before saying, "It's okay. I'm ready."

Shiro smiled, and it lit up the room. Lance would do anything for that smile. Shiro was a fair Master, one who pushed him to take more, experience more, and Lance did his best to be a good sub. Shiro wanted discipline and order in his world above all else, and though he let Lance be more loose and carefree in aspects of his daily life, when they were together like this, he was not to be disobeyed and his rules were to be followed.

Lance was a natural pleaser. He lived to be praised and doted on, and the two of them fit together so well. There were definitely rocky patches when they had begun their journey into their Dom/sub relationship, but now they had a good rhythm and they had their rituals in place. Shiro did love his rituals.

His Master stood before him and reached out a hand, a finger gently running over the delicate lace of his panties. Lance watched it travel lower and dip beneath the lump in it, pressing up on it.

"Beauitful." Shiro sighed in appreciation. The white panties were gorgeous on his sub, as he knew they would be. The floral lace was feminine and sweet, something more fun than the typical underwear Lance always wore. The matching bralette was also cute on the flat chest, and he could see tiny nipples through it. He knew it was frivolous and silly since he would be taking the panties off immediately, but the sight reaffirmed the notion that they would be reusing them later.

Shiro fingered the hem of them and then began tugging them down. Lance lifted up obediently and Shiro slid the soft material halfway down his sub's thighs.

Lance was freshly waxed, and Shiro made a noise of appreciation. It was one of their rituals, or rather one Shiro had put in place. Lance was to go out and get waxed once a month; the time and place were up to him, but it was a requirement. If Shiro felt he was shirking his duty, Lance would be penalized and serve out his punishment. Shiro ran his fingers over the smooth skin before dipping his hand lower.

The cock cage made a clinking noise as it shifted, knocking against the locking mechanism as he lifted it in his hand. Lance's cock was nestled there, safe and protected. The cage was an intricate lattice of stainless steel, handmade and crafted with care. Something about seeing it eased Shiro's anxiety. It wasn't that he didn't trust Lance; the cage wasn't meant for chastity. It was more a symbol of their relationship, of Lance giving himself up to Shiro, who would protect and guide him and reward him for his trust. Seeing it made him appreciate their strong bond and the give and take between them.

He held it for a moment more before setting it back down. Lance had struggled with it at first, but he had wanted so desperately to please his Master. It had taken a long time to get used to it in his daily life; they had worked up to it over many months, an hour here and there, then full days until it was just part of Lance.

Wearing it had been one thing, but coming with it on had been another. Lance had balked and sulked and been punished more than a time or two for trying to touch himself as he was trained, but eventually he learned that ejaculating didn't just have to happen from touching his penis. Now he was a champ at coming just from being fingered or fucked, experiencing pleasure from within the confines of his cage.

Shiro moved back to the dresser and chose the first metal rod, not missing Lance's tensed muscles. He pet his sub's thigh, soothing him before taking his cock cage in hand and lifting it up. He pressed the end of the sound to the slit and made a noise of rejection; too small. He moved back to the dresser and grabbed the next size up, and that proved to be the right size: not too loose, but not too snug. With careful, precise movements, Shiro coated the sound with lube, not willing to risk injuring Lance in any way.

Lance watched with trepidation and fascination. He didn't know how the stainless steel rod was going to fit, but he was trusting Shiro on the new venture as he had with all the things that had come before. Shiro had consulted Lotor, another Dom, on the use of sounding devices, and he had assured Lance that they were ready.

He bit his lip as Shiro pressed the head of his cock up against its cage and smeared lube across the tip, generously lathering it at the slit. His Dom's face was set in concentration, and Lance had to smile at the fact that Shiro was taking this so seriously and with so much care. The end of the sound was moving to his slit, teasing it gently, and then Shiro looked up at him through his lashes.

Lance nodded, forgetting himself, and then hastily added, "Yes, sir."

Shiro smiled and lifted a hand to cup Lance's cheek, thumb stroking in a gentle caress before he bent back to the task at hand. He knelt so he was closer to eye level, and Lance found it amusing that although their roles were the same, Shiro was the one kneeling.

He gasped as the sound was inserted, not too far at first. Shiro stopped and glanced up sharply at him. Lance told him green to keep going because there was no pain, only surprise. Shiro did as Lotor had advised, holding the sound to keep it steady, but letting gravity do its work. He watched as the sound slid through his gentle grasp, moving ever downward as gravity took over. His gaze went back and forth between his sub's face and the sound; he wanted to see every look on Lance's face, but he also wanted to keep watch on what he was doing.

Lance fought not to squirm. The sound was disappearing into his cock, and he didn't know whether to be frightened or in awe. It felt strange, not terrible or painful, but he wasn't used to the feeling of pressure or weight inside his penis. It felt almost like when he relieved himself with a heavy stream of piss, but not quite because it was too heavy and it was traveling in the wrong direction. It made him ache, not in a terrible way, but like pressing on a bruise: satisfying yet somewhat unpleasant. He didn't know how to explain exactly what he was feeling because it was all so new.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the sound bottomed out. A good portion of it still jutted out, enough extra space for if his cock had been hard. Shiro stared at it, apparently just as fascinated. "Still okay?"

"Yes, sir," Lance said, voice breathy. He was afraid to move, afraid jostling it might hurt, but his Master held him steady.

Shiro gripped the sound again and began drawing it out slowly. Lance tensed up, his body trying to figure out what to make of the sensation. It was removed about halfway before Shiro let it slide back in. He repeated it a few times, watching Lance's reaction, which never became more than an uncomfortable grimace.

He changed tactics and, taking as much care as he could, he gently tried to angle it to press up at the base. Lance gasped in shock, his body jerking in a delayed reaction a moment later. Shiro let go of the sound quickly, not wanting to yank on it while it was still embedded in Lance. They paused for a moment, staring at each other. "Did I hurt you?"

"No!" Lance blurted out. "No, sir. It just felt..."

"Good?"

"Sort of, but also not. I don't know."

Shiro, curiosity piqued, grabbed the sound and repeated the movement. Lance was ready this time, and he pressed his knees together while his hands fisted the bedsheets to keep himself from squirming. Shiro, not one to let it go when he knew he was getting a good reaction from his sub, kept moving the sound, massaging in short strokes at an angle. Lance made a small, desperate noise; it felt sort of like coming, but not. More raw and aching.

Shiro leaned in, clearly excited that he was getting something from his sub. His fingers began rolling the sound between them, and Lance's hands jerked as he made a distressed noise. Shiro stopped, then changed tactics. His fingers rolled the sound slowly as he worked it up and down, and Lance cried out. Now it felt more like when he came, only there was that extra raw feeling to it. Like a hound that had finally caught the scent, Shiro fixated on his reaction and kept going, hand steady and sure.

Lance trembled as the feeling in his dick intensified. Shiro had added a little emphasis on angling the sound until he hit a certain spot and his sub cried out pitifully.

Now Shiro was going in for the kill. He worked the sound tirelessly, driven by lust as he watched it spear into his sub's cock. Lance shook, feeling as if all his nerves were on fire as he was worked. Shiro knew just where to press with it now, and Lance felt almost as if he were endlessly coming until the point of sweet pain. Finally, his body gave in and he tossed his head back, groaning as he ejaculated.

The sensations the sound created only intensified with his orgasm. Lance wanted to thrash and tear at his Master with his hands, but he remained as still as he could as his cum bubbled up around the sound, flowing warm and sticky over the head as Shiro kept at it. Lance rode the waves of pleasure, eyes rolling back. He loved to come hands free, especially because his Master loved seeing him wanton enough to do it.

Even after he orgasmed, the sound kept working. Lance could stand it for a few moments, but then it was too painful even though it was still pleasurable. He felt raw and wrung out, yet still Shiro worked him until Lance was doubled over, begging Shiro to stop.

It was then that Shiro pulled back. He stood and without ceremony, lifted Lance's legs up. He dipped his knees, cock head questing and finding its mark with ease, sinking into a hole already prepared and waiting for him.

Lance barely made a sound as he was fucked, too dazed by the tingling in his cock; the sound was still buried inside it. Shiro fucked him hard and fast, avaricious eyes never leaving the sight of the stainless steel rod jutting up from his sub's cock cage. He groaned as he came, hips leisurely working until they came to a stop, and he paused to catch his breath.

The hand returned to the sound, Shiro unable to help himself as he worked a desperate and mewling Lance until tears were rolling from blue eyes. Lance spasmed and shook, begging for mercy, but Shiro showed none until Lance's head was tossed back against the bed, a long, hungry, tortured cry coming from him as he managed another orgasm, this one dry.

When it was over, Shiro stared down at the other man, whose chest was heaving with panting breaths beneath his white lace bralette. Shiro really did want to continue, to see if he could wring a third orgasm from his sub, bit Lance had been a good boy.

So instead, he gently slid the sound free as Lance let out a sob of relief. He tucked Lance's panties back on and then moved him up the bed and tucked him in. After making sure his sub was secure and cozy, mumbling sweet nothings as he drifted off, Shiro collected his toys and went to clean them before joining Lance in bed.

He had a feeling they would be revisiting playing with the sounds very, very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me as keirdark on tumblr


End file.
